A Dark Job
by Hayleyga
Summary: Set a while after 'Charge of this post' Flack struggles to keep the pain in his side a secret, just so he can get back to work. But is it to late save him?
1. A Dark Job

This is my first story so I hope you enjoy. Please R&R all comments are greatly appreciated. I do not own anything.

Chapter One – A Dark Job

As the rain continued to pour from the ever darkening sky everybody in the CSI department was busily working on many different cases. Stella and Danny on a new murder case, they had collected all the evidence and were now analysing it. Lindsey, Hawkes and Mac were all working on a high profile case in which an assassin took a famous celebrity out. Flack, however was finding it hard to re-adjust to life back at work after his time off from the bomb explosion. He still had nightmares of day which sent him loopy. The worst of his problems nevertheless had been the terrible pain he kept getting every now and then when he stood up and moved suddenly. He had had a physical before returning to work but managed to keep a straight face as he didn't want to spend more time at home thinking about what had happened.

"I can't get up right now or I'm going to fall over I can't let anyone know I'm still hurting like this" Flack thought quietly to himself. As he got carried away in his thoughts his police receiver picked up an urgent call for him and his team along with the CSIs to a spot in downtown where some a big turf war had just broken out.

"Hey Flack, what have we got?" asked Danny interestedly. He and Don Flack had been friends since high school and nowadays were seen hanging around in bars when they were both off work.

"We've got three bodies all dead, one critical and 5 injured but seen running away, I think the cops must have got to them though" sighed Flack his side burning with pain. He winced, it didn't go unnoticed by Danny he just dismissed it as tiredness. As they arrived at the scene there was an incredible amount of carnage at the site. The alleyway in which the war took place had cars burnt down the centre and literally thousands of bullet holes in the walls. The three bodies were all still in there original places waiting to be processed and brought back to the lab for further analysis. Mac spoke out in his always authoritative voice "Alright guys this is a large crime scene I want Danny and Lindsey processing the farthest away segment of the alley, Stella and Hawkes doing the middle and I'll do the closest to us now ok?"

"Sounds good to me" Lindsey exclaimed being very pleased with her partner. She and Danny had been in a good relationship now for well over 4 months which made her so happy.

Flack looked around for any witnesses waiting to be questioned. There were none. "That's odd" he quietly murmured to himself "I'm sure I saw someone" As he turned around another sharp pain in his side began he wandered bent over down the alley feeling more and more nauseas each step. He walked up to Danny to try and grab his shoulder, but the world around him was spinning, darkness was setting in. Danny grabbed Flack as he fell to the ground unconscious he called for Lindsey who came running along already shouting into her walkie talkie for paramedics to come to the scene. "Come quick, he just fell unconscious I'm not sure if he's even breathing!" she gasped. Danny checked for a pulse which he couldn't find and began CPR. He couldn't believe what he was doing to his friend. The others ran down the alley in shock "What happened?" Mac said listening intently.

"I…I…dunno he just staggered down here and then fell! Now he's not breathing"

"Keep going Danny it'll be alright." Mac said in a concerning manner. Lindsay and Stella were both in tears by now with Lindsay on the floor next to Flack holding his hand "Come on Flack stay with me". As Lindsay choked back the tears Stella spotted something seeping from Flacks back "He's bleeding!" shouted Stella. Hawkes approached with deep concern on his face he bent down and put in hand and cloths he had in his kit hard against Flacks back to try and stem the bleeding.

As the paramedics arrived Danny let them get on with there work. The team watched as their friend was wheeled off to hospital, in critical condition. Suddenly the pitch black night had just got longer.


	2. Touch and Go

CSI New York

Chapter Two – Touch and Go

The ride to the hospital was silent. Everyone worried about their closest friend. Danny was still comprehending what had happened, going over it thousands of time in his head. How could he have not noticed this, his mind flickered to Lindsay who could be heard sobbing softly in the back. "I should have seen this" Danny said angrily.

"No-one could have predicted this Danny, if he didn't want to tell anyone he wouldn't, you know what he's like" Stella added.

"I know but I feel so helpless" he sighed anxious that they were in the hospital

"He'll be ok; you and I both know it"

Mac took to the front of the group and showed the rest of the group to where they had taken Flack. He walked up to the reception desk and asked a very short and plump woman where they had taken him. "He's gone into surgery, he'll be in there for quite a while you can take a seat in the waiting area and when he comes out I'll get the doctor to come and see you with an update." She said. This line from the receptionist rolled of her tongue as if she'd said it a million times.

"Please come and tell us anything" Mac replied. The woman nodded and went back to her computer. As Mac walked back he could see his team, head in hands, looking deeply worried.

They sat in silence for what seemed like days when a very smart looking doctor who introduced himself as Dr Mark Smith came over with news on Flacks condition. The team looked for any sign of it on his face there wasn't one. "Unfortunately, Don Flack has suffered from severe internal bleeding that has been seeping out for a little over a week; luckily we have managed to stop the bleeding. However he crashed three times in surgery which put a tremendous strain on his brain therefore he may have some kind of brain damage but we haven't managed to do all the tests needed to confirm this." The team looked at the doctor in shock.

"When can we go and see him" Lindsay blurted out.

"Well you can go in now but only in twos, he's on a ventilator , it's still touch and go on whether he will survive."

_Haha thought I'd leave you hanging for a bit longer! God I'm mean. Sorry for the late update have had so much homework to do there has been no time for this story. Please review I need help deciding if Flack should live or die! _

_Sorry it's so short too will do a longer chapter next time I promise!! Thanks for reading._


End file.
